


Restless Night

by BorrowedBlueBox



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 5 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: Scorpia wakes Perfuma up when she has a nightmare. Perfuma comforts her girlfriend.
Relationships: Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Restless Night

**Author's Note:**

> NOELLE MADE IT CANNON Y'ALL SO I HAD TO.
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own She-Ra and The Princesses of Power. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

Scorpia jolted upright in her bed, letting out a huge gasp. Seconds later, there was a groan from beside her and then she felt soft arms sliding around her. 

“What is it, my love?” Came Perfuma’s sleepy voice. 

“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it. Go back to sleep.” Scorpia sniffled.

“I will not. What’s wrong?” Perfuma asked, more awake now. 

“I had the bad dream again.” Scorpia said and Perfuma hugged her girlfriend tight, then tighter as said girlfriend began to cry. 

“I could’ve killed you and Adora. I was going to, I’m not even sure what happened causing me to miss.” Scorpia cried.

“It was your love and friendship that made it so you didn’t kill us. Scorpia, you have so much love for your friends, you have so many strengths but that is your strongest strength.” Perfuma assured her girlfriend. 

“Just seeing your face, it helps me remember that I’ve made it home.” Scorpia confessed.

Perfuma kissed Scorpia’s cheek.

“Good.” Perfuma said.

Scorpia yawned and Perfuma pulled her down so they were both laying down.

“How about we go back to sleep?” Perfuma asked and Scorpia nodded. 

“I love you, Perfuma.” Scorpia said, grabbing her girlfriend’s hand.

“I love you as well, Scorpia.” Perfuma said, squeezing the other princess’ hand. 

The two of them drifting back into a sleep cycle.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr and twitter:  
> tumblr: borrowedblueboxswritings.tumblr.com  
> twitter: @bbbwritings


End file.
